


Rude

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Songfic, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Songfic of Rude as performed by Madilyn Bailey. Jane has an important question.





	Rude

Saturday morning, Jane noted mentally, looking at her phone though she was still half asleep. She felt like she had something important to do, but couldn’t remember for the life of her what it was. Saturday morning...

  
Jane jumped out of bed, remembering just what it was that she was set to do today. Jane dressed quickly, but stopped to make sure everything was in place. She unrolled her collar and straightened out the odd wrinkle or two on her jacket and pants. This was her best suit, which she normally wouldn’t wear, but she needed everything to be perfect for the task ahead of her.

  
She looked down at her watch and panicked when she saw the time. She got in her car and raced like a jet all the way to her destination. Heart in her hand, Jane walked to the door and knocked.

  
"Detective Rizzoli," the gruff voice greeted.

  
"Paddy," Jane greeted back, trying to be as civil as possible.

  
"What brings you here?"

  
"I came to ask you a question. I know you’re an old fashioned man, and I wanted to do this the right way." Jane took a deep breath before she asked her question. "Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?" Say yes, say yes, Jane pleaded silently, awaiting an answer from Paddy.

  
"You’ll never get my blessing until the day I die. Tough luck, detective. The answer is no." Jane was seething, but she couldn’t let it show. Maura wanted Paddy's approval and so did Jane, in a way, but it would hardly stop Jane from marrying her if she couldn’t change his mind.

  
"I hate to do this," Jane prefaced, though she hardly did, "but you leave me no choice. I can’t live without her. Love me or hate me, we will both be standing at that altar. You know, she’s in love with me and she will go anywhere I go."

  
"No still means no," Paddy said firmly, and Jane turned to leave. She stopped to add one last thing.

  
"Maura won’t forgive you for this," she said sharply, and with that she shut the door behind her, leaving him to think that over.

  
The day of the wedding Jane couldn’t stop stressing about Maura. Maura had specifically told her she wasn’t allowed to see her before the wedding but Jane just wanted to know if she was okay, and, if after their talk, Paddy had decided to show. She couldn’t say why, but she knew Maura wanted Paddy to be there to walk her down the aisle. Jane only hoped he came to his senses and put his love for his daughter before his dislike of her.

  
Jane was all nerves as she waited for Maura. She could feel her hands shaking, and rubbed the well faded scars on them as she typically did when she was worried or stressed, or in this case, both. Finally, the doors opened and Maura walked in, her arm linked with Paddy Doyle's. He had come through after all. Jane respected that. She may not care all that much for the man himself, but he was there for Maura, and Jane would always remember that about him. Jane grinned as Maura came down the aisle towards her.

  
"Who gives this woman's hand in marriage," the officiant asked. Paddy looked at Maura and Maura looked at Paddy.

  
"I do," Paddy said. Jane watched Maura smile. With a kiss on the cheek, Paddy let Maura go and she stepped up to stand across from Jane. The ceremony went off without a hitch, the only disruption was Paddy clearing his throat when the officiant asked if there were any objections. Jane shot a glare in his direction, and he remained quiet, probably for Maura's sake.

  
Jane and Maura shared their kiss and Jane's family whooped and hollered, slightly embarrassing Jane, and Maura's family remained respectful, clapping and smiling, but nothing else. Jane caught sight of her mom bursting with pride and tears, and Jane got over her embarrassment and got swept up in the merriment. Holding Maura’s hand, she lifted their arms up in celebration and everyone cheered louder. Even Paddy.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Both on here and on tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
